pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorysia Melody
'Glorysia Melody '(Japanese: グロリシアメロディ) is the main protagonist of Pokémon Heroes. She is voiced by Kerry Williams. Personality Glorysia Melody is a determined and strong girl who wants to become a great trainer. She is kind, strong-hearted, brave, adventurous, and sometimes angry. She has her ideas when they are danger. Her goal is to become a dream trainer of Equestria. Appearence Glorysia Melody has long, pink hair with a blue hair bandage, star earrings in her ears, cyan eye, a black and pink shirt, a pink bowtie, a pink skirt, long, dark pink socks and pink shoes. She also wears a purple Z-Ring. In her Equestrian Empire Warrior suit, she wears a light purple mage hat, a mage dress and purple shoes. She resembles one of the Unicorn Mage. Role in the Series Character Glorysia is the hero of the Kalos who was first coming at Lumiose City, was first in The Power of Us. Glorysia Melody and her friends travelled to Equestria for the first time, meeting new friends, facing her new foes, and getting the new badges. When Glorysia uses Inferno Overdrive with Skylinda, she said "When the light is blast of shine, fire of... Overdrive blaster!!!" Pokémon Heroes The Series When Glorysia and her friends came to Equestria, they saw the citizens, heroes, warriors and more. She greeted Equestrian Empire Warriors, Komissar General Bloom, Grand Inquisitor Belle and Empress Scootaloo. The first time she was very exticed about all of the adventures. In Glorysia and Pichu, Glorysia Melody and Mika Star has found a Pichu in Everfree Forest, and caught it. She nicknamed as "Thunder". Pokémon In the pilot, Glorysia got a Fennekin at Professor Sycamore's Lab at Lumiose City. Glorysia caught a talking Riolu during set to Topia Island, and got a Chikorita with Ash at the Garden Dreams. At the end of the movie, she nicknamed her Pokémon Skylinda (Fennekin), Kestin (Riolu) and Blossom (Chikorita). On the advice of Empress Scootaloo, Glorysia is actively helping her friends to rotate the Pokémon in their party through the ones in storage; meaning her friends will switching their Pokémon in their current party with those in storage at Equestrian Empire. In Rotation On Hand Glorysia's Pokémon are listed here. Her Pokémon are either at Equestrian Empire or at the base camp. Travelling With Glorysia was travelling with her other Pokémon, but never caught. At Equestrian Empire Rider Pokémon Glorysia uses every Pokémon as her PokéRide. Temporarily Glorysia was using any Pokémon by the trainers, using their Pokémon in any episodes. Quotes "Hey girls, wanna check my ideas?" - Glorysia Melody waved to her friends. "Bright Skies." - Glorysia was looking at the sky. "You're right, Ash!" - Glorysia to Ash. "Kya-!!!!!" - Glorysia screamed after she saw something. Trivia * Glorysia Melody was created on December 13, 2018 before the author had a plan to making the series. * In January 2019, GlorysiaMelodyYT has a secret of a mysterious person that will not be confirmed until after Chinese New Year. ** As of February 12, her secret will be revealed to be as Evil Ash. * Her worst fear has revealed, she doesn't saw being naked (That mostly Ash). * Her shirt is based off the IOS Game Gacha Studio. Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokemon Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Pokémon Heroes Characters